Tempered Steel
by darkchakram
Summary: Xena's missing the kind of attention that she can only get from Ares, the problem is she won't let herself give into her War God lust. Can a young blacksmith scratch Xena's itch? Don't own 'em. Season 6 Xena/Ares romance but angsty and includes a pairing other than X/A.
1. Chapter 1

Xena pulled Argo by the reins as she walked along the narrow lane that led to Neapolis. The mare had thrown a shoe shortly after Xena, Gabrielle, and Virgil had broken camp. Xena had taken the detour to Neapolis to take care of Argo while the bard and the poet continued along the road toward Amphipolis. Xena figured she could get new shoes and still catch up with them the next day. As she walked, the warrior hummed an old battle hymn that she used to love. It was only in moments of solitude that she let her thoughts drift to days long gone when she had led her army to victory through these hills and valleys.

When she reached the second verse she quit humming and started singing.

_Oh the day is not done _

_until the battle is won._

_For Xena we'll fight_

_Long into the night_

_For the glory of Ares_

_whose banner she carries_

_We will fight, fight, fight,_

_On to victory_.

A rustle in the trees brought an abrupt end to Xena's singing. She searched the canopy above and kept her ears peeled for any more movement. She searched her senses for the God of War. She half expected and half-hoped that he would show himself when she started singing the song. Not that she would ever tell him but she'd been missing him. He hadn't come around since his whole scorpion and swan fable had backfired on him. She knew he was busy trying to regain followers but she had been hungering for a good fight. And frankly, no one gave as good as he did in that department. Truth be told, she was hungering for something else but she wasn't about to let herself indulge in a tryst with the God of War. She scanned the wilderness again, still no sign of what had made the noise. After a few moments, she decided that it must have been a squirrel and went back to humming the war tune.

An hour later, Xena and Argo walked into the bustling, growing city-state of Neapolis. Xena wasted no time seeking out the blacksmith's shop.

Xena found the shop door open, so she tethered Argo near the door and headed inside. She found the young smith working on a long blade. He wore only a long apron and black leather pants. The apron served as protective covering for his front torso but his strong, sweaty back glistened in the firelight. Xena took a moment to admire his muscular form before announcing her entrance.

"Excuse me," Xena called.

The man looked over his shoulder, but his black curls fell over his eyes shielding his vision. He put the sword down, took off his gloves, scratched the trim beard that outlined his jaw and turned to face the Warrior Princess.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The smith spoke through thick, pouty lips.

Xena looked into his sienna eyes and thought of all sorts of ways that this sexy, virile, young man could help her. "My mare, she needs to be shod."

"She outside?" He asked. He wasn't sure how to take this woman. On the one hand, she was looking at him like she was going to eat him alive, on the second hand, she was brusque and bossy. He certainly liked the look of her. He didn't see many warrior women passing through. He was busy with an arms order but he decided she would be worth making the time for. Besides, it wouldn't take that long to shoe a horse.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Xena answered.

"I can find her, I am sure, Why don't you grab yourself a cup of wine and make yourself comfortable," he offered as he grabbed the tools to measure the horse's hooves. "Or, if you'd rather, there's an inn and tavern two doors up."

"I'm fine here," Xena grabbed the amphora and poured herself a cup of red wine. As she drank the libation, she walked through his shop, admiring his wares. She noticed that he made high quality weapons. Xena picked up a sword with a particularly ornate hilt and gave it a few swings. A row of shields caught her eye. She ran her hands along the tempered steel and closed her eyes reveling in memories from long ago.

"You like that one?" The smith asked as he came back into the workshop.

"It's nice, I like the simplicity of the design."

"My client isn't much for frivolity." He answered.

"Not like this, then?" Xena hefted the ornate sword.

"No, that one's mine." He grinned.

"It's lovely too. You do good work."

"Thank you. Not like that, though. That's a pretty unique piece you have there," he gestured toward the chakram.

"It is," Xena put the sword down and patted the circular weapon at her hip.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It's a long story, I'd rather not get into it."

"Okay," he replied and started heating two shoes.

Xena continued to look through the menagerie of weapons. She couldn't fault him for making a living but she couldn't help but wonder what dirty warlord he was supplying with the cache of weapons that were piled in crates along the back wall.

"You see anything in particular that you like?" He asked.

Xena looked back at the young smith. He looked so much like Ares, it was tempting. She could never let herself have Ares but maybe she could make do with this handsome substitute. Gods knew she'd been denying herself pleasure for years. A woman could only go so long before needing to scratch the itch.

"You mean besides you?" Xena smiled seductively.

"Well, yes, I meant, I would be willing to part with some of those pieces for the right price." He stammered. Why was this woman making him so nervous? There was something about her. Something wicked, something dangerous, something forbidden.

"I am not in the market for a new blade right now. I was wondering about your other assets though. Your other sword. Is it as finely crafted as these?" Xena crept toward him.

The smith dropped the tongs that he'd been holding the metal shoes with and worked to remove his apron. When he let the leather garment fall to the floor, he revealed a ripped chest with downy soft brown hair. By the gods, Xena thought, this must have been what Ares looked like at twenty years old. Oh, yes! She was going to enjoy every filthy minute of this romp.

"You want my sword? It's all yours," he managed to respond as he worked at the tie to his pants. His bulge was already straining to get free.

Xena didn't even bother to remove her armor. She found a sturdy table and bent over it. "Get over here and fuck me."

Finally, free of his pants, the smith moved in behind Xena, lifted her skirt, ripped off her panties and thrust his turgid cock into her wet depths.

His strong hands holding her hips, his deep grunts, and his rhythmic thrusting even reminded her of Ares. But her undoing was his reflection in the shields that lined the walls. She could see him fucking her but the shields blurred the image just enough that she could fully imagine that it was Ares pounding her flesh and not the young smith. "I'm gonna come, gonna come for you, my lord," she belted out just before she spasmed around his cock.

"By the gods," he cried out before emptying himself inside her.

After she cleaned up, Xena decided that she would wait for the shoes to be finished at the tavern after all. She grabbed a bite to eat and another cup of wine before heading back to the blacksmith shop. When she got there, he was waiting outside. She never mentioned their romp, neither did he. She never asked his name, nor did he inquire about hers. She paid him the dinars she owed him for the shoes and readied to leave.

But, as she turned to go, her curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what warlord was amassing weapons in this valley.

"So, you never did tell me, who's the client? The warlord you're supplying?"

"Oh, he isn't a warlord. It's Ares, the God of War, himself."

"Ares, you're Ares' arms dealer."

"No, no, I am his son."

"What?" Xena should have known. Had she known? Was that why she fucked him?

"His son."

"You're a demigod?"

"Yes, Marius and you? I never got your name."

"Xena."

"The Warrior Princess?" Marius blanched. He knew his father was going to kill him.

"The one, the only."

"Can this stay between us?" The smith outright begged.

"He'd kill us both, if he knew." But deep inside, part of Xena wanted to rub it in his face. She wanted him to feel what she felt when she'd found out that he'd been screwing her daughter.

"No, he'd just kill me and I would have never touched you, if I'd known."

"I'm not gonna say anything." Xena promised.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You gave more today than you'll ever know."

"Well, you're good to go now." He couldn't wait for her to leave now that he knew. Ares might pop in at any minute to check on the status of his order. It wouldn't do for him to find Xena there.

"Goodbye," Xena said as she mounted Argo and rode off. If she was lucky, she'd catch up with Gabrielle and Virgil by nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle had gone on into the evening. Only now, as the sun poured its last rays over the Drino valley, was Ares' army able to claim the day a victory. The war god couldn't help but think how differently the day would have gone had Xena been in command of his forces. His general, a blood thirsty, over-aggressive, and pompous Roman reject had made two mistakes that had cost him several men and led to a day long bloodbath instead of the quick skirmish that Ares had spent days meticulously planning. Still, a victory was a victory and she wasn't coming back to him, anytime soon, so Ares would tally this one in the win column and move on.

The urge to give his general a tongue lashing for his ineptitude warred with the more important issue of materiel. Ares would have to hold a new recruiting session and a training session before they moved out of the valley. Plus, he would have to pay a visit to Marius to add to the order of arms he had already placed.

His men were rejoicing now. Some had already started drinking around the campfires. Others were happy to finally be able to grab a bowl of stew. The war god noticed one group huddled up, betting on dice. Another group sat with a lute composing new battle hymns. Oh, what he would give to hear her sing to him once again. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that no time had passed and that Xena was waiting for him in the command tent. But they didn't chant her name, his once and future queen. His eyes popped open. No, this wasn't Xena's army. If it were then they would be preparing to march southward tomorrow instead of spending the next few days regrouping. Ares waved one of the lieutenants over to where he stood at the edge of camp.

"Yes, my lord," The sweaty, leather-clad soldier saluted the god.

"Put together a recruiting party and hit every tavern between here and the Ionian sea, and make sure you check the seaports for pirates and mercenaries as well. We need to bring in at least another hundred men after today's fight."

"Yes, Lord Ares," the soldier bowed before heading off.

Ares looked toward the command tent. His general could wait. He wanted to check in with Marius before the evening turned to night.

Ares dematerialized and quickly transported himself to his son's blacksmith shop. Marius had already closed down for the evening. Coals glowed in the forge but the room was a tad chillier than Ares had remembered. The smell of burning wood and molten metal greeted his nostrils but the was another scent in the air. A pleasant aroma, a familiar odor. A heady scent that Ares recognized all too well, a mixture of lavender, leather, and the pure essence of Xena.

She'd been here. And recently, Ares guessed from the pervasivness of her scent. True, he could pick up on it nearly anywhere but here with the soot and the steel, it should have only been a suggestion instead of the floral bouquet that was assaulting his senses and kicking his libido into high gear.

His hungry eyes perused the room from any other hint that the magnificent warrior might still linger there. No chakram, no sword, none of her delicate but strong armor could be found. Another scan of the room revealed a scrap of tattered cloth on the shop floor. Ares sauntered toward it, kneeled down and picked up the soft fabric. He ran it tenderly between his thumb and forefinger before bringing the remnants of her panties up to his face.

Fury ripped through him as the realization of what had happened dawned on him. Xena had been here alright. And, she'd fucked his son! Willingly? He wondered if Marius had forced himself on Xena. Her underwear were torn, after all. Surely not, Xena would have wiped the floor with him. Still, he was a demi-god, maybe he had some powers of which Ares was not aware. The god inhaled deeply, letting her fragrance fill his nostrils and seep into his lungs. No, she had been turned on. She'd been wet for him, his son. Had she known that Marius was his son? Had she sought him out? Was this payback for Eve? The questions flooded his brain. He didn't know if he should ask them of Xena or Marius. With the ire coursing through his veins, he knew that if he saw Marius in this state that he might just rip him apart. It was safer to see Xena. Although they might exchange words, and their swords would almost definitely clash, he would never kill her. Not will he had a grip on his sanity. He clenched the silken fabric in his fist. As he disappeared into thin air, it never occurred to him that his sanity might have left the building when his rage rushed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Tempered Steel III

Xena had ridden hard after leaving the blacksmith's shop. Still, she did not manage to catch up with Gabrielle and Virgil before the bright orange orb descended behind the craggy mountain peaks. She found a spot far enough off the main roadway to safely make camp for the night. She built a small fire and laid out her bedroll before grabbing a half-stale chunk of bread from her saddlebag. She scraped the mold off of a wedge of cheese and added it to her meager dinner. After quickly eating, she rummaged through her packs for her heavy cloak. The day had been rather warm but now that the sun had left the scene, the night air held a distinct chill.

Xena was unhooking her breastplate when she felt his presence behind her. She turned to face him, the snarky comment that had been poised on the edge of tongue, turned tail and ran right back down her throat. His fists were clenched. She'd never seen so much rage on his face. He knew. She didn't have to ask. The hurt in his eyes told her everything.

Without a word, he unclenched his right fist to reveal the tiny strip of her panties that he'd picked up off the shop floor. "Lose something?" The tone of his voice dared her to lie.

"It wasn't personal," she threw his own words back at him. Wasn't that what he'd said when she'd found out that he'd slept with her daughter.

He laughed but it lacked mirth. It was the laugh of a maniac. A lunatic on the edge. He crept toward her. Xena reached for her chakram, only to realize that she'd sat it aside with her armor and sword.

"Disarmed, I see. I thought I told you to always be prepared, Xena."

"I don't need weapons to handle you," she sneered.

"Did you enjoy yourself? When you fucked my son, was it good?"

"Ares don't do this. I didn't know, okay. I had no idea."

"You sure about that?" He couldn't believe her. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Look, I only went there to have Argo shod. One thing led to another, that's all." She didn't know why she felt the need to offer an apology. She didn't belong to him. She could sleep with whomever she chose. Couldn't she? No, of course she couldn't. If she could fuck who she wanted, she'd be tearing his leathers off right now, but he was off limits. He'd always be off limits.

Ares cooled slightly at the knowledge that she hadn't sought out his son to punish him for Eve. He tucked her panties into his vest and walked closer.

"What are you doing? Give those to me," she ordered.

"No, I think I'll keep them as a souvenir."

"Of what? You want to memorialize me screwing your son? Ares you're a piece of fucking work. Give me the damn panties."

"You want them? Come get them," he taunted.

"I am not playing games with you. If you want them keep them."

"They are all I have," he choked out.

"What? What are you talking about?" She relaxed enough to sit down on her bedroll.

Ares followed her cue and sat on a nearby stump. He gazed into the flames for a minute before his eyes settled on hers. "What are we doing, Xena? You and me? This ridiculous dance."

"I don't know what you are doing but I am going on with my life. Minding my own damn business."

"Is that really what you want? Me to go on with my life? To mind my own damned business?"

She knew this was where she should lie. It was kinder to offer him a falsehood, rather than to encourage him with the tortured truth. But for some reason she just couldn't let him off the hook that easily. "No."

"Then what? What do you want? What is the logical end to this twisted fairy tale?"

"As it stands, I get a cold grave and you'll be over me in a week, on to the next deadly warrior woman. Sorry, I don't have another daughter for you to romp with."

"Fuck you, Xena, Just fuck you," he threw the scrap of panties at her. She snatched them in mid air with her quick reflexes.

"Would you leave me alone if I did?" She asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly? If I let you fuck me right now would you leave me alone, for good?"

"No, heavens no, Xena. If you ever let me inside you again. I am never leaving."

It was Xena's turn to study the fire. Ares watched the emotions dance across her face in the firelight. How did things get so strained between them? How could he make them right?

"I pretended he was you." Xena whispered so softly that Ares thought he had imagined it at first. But the single salty drop that caressed her cheek told him that she had spoken a painful truth.

"You don't have to pretend, Xena. I am yours, all you have to do is ask."

"Don't you see, I can't ask. I can't go down that road again. You are part of a darkness that I just can't have in my life anymore. You are not good for me. You never were."

"So you have to settle for what? Stolen moments? Sex with substitutes? I don't think those things will satisfy you in the long run, Xena. I get it, you are seeking redemption. You feel that you have to pay for your sins, your crimes. And part of that means denying your more hedonistic tendencies. But what if it didn't have to be that way between us?"

"What are you getting at?" She laid down on her side and propped her head up by bending her elbow.

"What I feel for you goes beyond sex and war. Xena, I am in love with you. I know you find it hard to accept. And, I know that you think that somehow my love is different than mortal love, less pure, real, and honest somehow. But it isn't."

"Ares. . "

"Shhh, let me finish." He stood up and walked over to her then sat on the ground in front of her. "I know you think that you and I don't deserve happiness, at least not together. That we don't deserve to be forgiven. But we do, Xena. If you can't forgive me or yourself then you haven't learned anything from Gabrielle or Eli at all."

"Don't you dare throw Eli in my face. You are the one who killed him."

"I am. And for that, I am truly sorry. I need you to forgive me, Xena. I came here full of wrath and anger. I wanted to punish fuck you into oblivion but Xena, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I am tired of us hurting each other. Aren't you?"

"It's what we do."

"Not anymore," he said and climbed into her bedroll with her.

"Ares, what are you doing?"

"Forgiving you," he said then kissed the top of her head, pulled her into his arms, and covered them both with her heavy cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

Tempered Steel IV

Dammit, dammit, damn it all to Tartarus. She had not meant to fall asleep. She was only going to let him hold her for a minute, two, three, no more. Gods he'd felt so good. His natural body heat felt like an oven under the thick cloak. His perfect nearness had lulled her into a sense of security that she felt with no other. Sleeping next to Gabrielle, night after night, Xena had to be on constant alert in case they were attacked by highway bandits as they slept. In his presence, however, she knew she never need fear for her life. She had only meant to let herself indulge briefly in the feeling, she hadn't meant to slip into slumber in his protective embrace.

The hardness pressed against her left ass cheek let her know that he was already fully awake. She doubted he slept at all. She was half tempted to just slide down on him. Wouldn't that surprise him? She squinted her eyes open. Fuck! It was later in the day than she had anticipated. It wasn't quite noon but the sun was already pretty high in the sky.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He kissed her on her right ear as he whispered the salutation.

"Ares, why did you let me sleep so long?" She sighed.

"You obviously needed it."

"No, what I needed was to catch up with Gabrielle and Virgil today. Now, I am set back a good five hours," she huffed and turned to face him.

It was then that she realized that he had removed his vest.

"I can have you there in seconds, Argo too, you just have to say the word."

"Nothing from you comes without a price, Ares. I learned that a long time ago. I'll pass." She tried to push away from him so that she could get up but he held her tighter.

"Last night isn't going to cost you anything."

"Last night was for you, not me," she barked.

"So, you didn't get anything out of it? Me holding you? That did nothing for you?"

He hooked his thumb under her chin and lifted so he could see the truth in her eyes.

"Ares, don't do this." She chose to dodge the question. A lie would have hurt him and he would have seen through it anyway. And, she wasn't about to admit the truth, to him or herself.

"Don't do what, Xena? Love you? Why is that so hard for you? It's okay coming from Blondie but it's unacceptable from me, why is that? Why am I the only one you can't forgive? You go on and on about it but when it comes to me, I am a pariah."

"Don't be so goddamned over dramatic, Ares." She pushed away from him again. This time he let her go. She walked off into the woods to empty her bladder. She did her business quickly and when she returned he had rolled up her bedroll and rekindled the fire. He'd actually found her cooking pot and started water boiling for her morning tea. He was hanging her waterskin back on Argo's saddlehorn when she came into the clearing. His vest was draped over the saddle.

"I couldn't find your tea sachet." He turned and faced her in his topless glory. His leather pants fit snuggly, low on his hips. She wanted to run to him. Jump into his arms and let him pin her up against the tall pine behind him.

"It's in Gabrielle's pack, I didn't expect to camp by myself last night."

"You didn't," he reminded.

"Why are you being so helpful?" She had to get out of here, away from him. He was being too giving. She didn't want this! He couldn't change. He'd already shown that with the Amazons. He was the same self-serving bastard that he always was. To believe otherwise was dangerous. Because if she thought for a minute he was being sincere. . . . No! Don't even let your mind think it.

"You said you needed to make up some time today and you won't let me close the gap for you, so I thought I would help you on mortal terms."

"Well, don't! You know if you want to help me, just leave. Get lost."

She saw the pain flash in his eyes, the anger, the frustration. He grabbed the searing hot pan of boiling water and emptied the contents onto the burning logs. The gesture would have left permanent damage to mortal hands. Smoke billowed into the air. She could no longer see him for the thick white cloud. She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. Waving off the tendrils in front of her face, she was shocked to find him gone. She looked around camp but when the smoke finally cleared it was obvious that he'd used the smoke to make a dramatic exit.

"Good riddance," she yelled at the top of her lungs for his benefit.

She picked up the pan which had cooled enough to touch and put it in her saddlebag. She slipped her leather dress and armor on and prepared for a day of hard riding. As she made to mount Argo, she noticed that he'd left his vest behind. She let her hand run along the length of it. The silver studs felt coldl to the touch. She could almost feel his power radiating through it. She fisted it in her hands and brought it up to her nose. His scent was clean and intoxicating. Fuck him! He wanted to play games! She was good at games! And, she always won. She climbed atop Argo and kicked her heels into the mare's sides. When she pulled into the highway, she urged the horse into a full gallop but instead of heading southward to Gabrielle and Virgil, Xena rode northward, back to Neapolis.


	5. Chapter 5

Tempered Steel V

"Good riddance," she'd said. He chuckled at her mortal naivety. She'd never be rid of him, he'd see to that. He watched her from afar. She was so fucking miserable, sometimes. She wanted him. It was obvious in the way she brought his vest up and inhaled his scent deeply, taking him into her lungs. He saw her throw the vest on and mount Argo, continued to follow her as she pulled onto the highway. When she turned back toward Neapolis, it wasn't hard to figure what she was about to do. Well, he'd fix her!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena rode fast and furious. It was late afternoon when she pulled Argo's reins to a stop in front of the blacksmith's shop. The sun was beginning to drop behind the mountains on the western horizon. A crisp chill was beginning to fill the air. Xena strode into the shop, still wearing Ares' vest over her usual leathers and armor. She found Marius working on a silver-toned shield, polishing its reflective service.

"NIce piece," she commented then her eyes quickly perused the room for Ares. She felt him, his presence. He was lurking nearby. So, he wanted to watch! Well, she was going to put on one hell of a show.

She didn't see Ares anywhere. He didn't make himself visible.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again," Marius smiled.

"I wasn't expecting to be here again." She answered honestly.

"What about Ares?" the blacksmith asked? "Aren't you afraid of what he'll do when he finds out?"

"He won't find out," she lied.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

Xena looked around the room one more time. Still, he refused to surface. "You have my word."

Xena didn't bother to remove her clothes, she simply reached under her dress and slipped her panties off and stalked toward Marius. The closer she got to him, the stronger she felt Ares' presence. She looked behind the blacksmith, trying desperately to get a bead on where Ares was standing.

Marius placed the shield aside and wiped his hands on his apron before removing the garment. He pulled Xena into him and placed a hot searing kiss on her lips. That was when Xena knew that the being inside that young body was not Marius but the God of War himself. Xena broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She wondered if Ares was using Marius's body or if he had manipulated his own body to look like his son's. She knew it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was being able to keep up the ruse that she was unaware of his presence. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Marius/Ares lifted her off the ground, cleared the work table and sat her down on it's cold, smooth surface.

Ares moaned into her mouth. He knew he shouldn't be playing this game. Not with her, it was too dangerous. Why was she pretending she didn't know it was him? He'd seen the spark of recognition when she broke the kiss. Even if she hadn't been wise to the fact that he had taken his son's form, she was certainly aware of his presence in the room. He'd known from the moment she'f walked in and her eyes began darting around the room searching for him, that she knew he was here.. He knew that look too well. How many times had he seen her scanning a clearing or a room waiting for him to show himself? No, she definitely knew it was him. Then it occurred to him why she wanted to keep up the charade. This was the only way she was going to let herself have him. At least this way, after everything was said and done, she could pretend that she hadn't willingly slept with him. As bad as he wanted to impale her with his cock, he knew he couldn't do it. No, if she was wanted to be with him then she was going to be with him, in his full glory.

"No games, Xena." Ares shapeshifted back into himself. He still stood between her parted legs, his leather clad cock still pressed against her hot entrance.

"Fuck you, Ares!" She kicked him square in the chest and sent him sprawling across the forge floor.

"Ow, damn, that's what I was trying to do." He got up and dusted the dirt off his leathers. "The vest looks good on you, by the way." He gestured to the silver-studded garment.

Xena sat up and looked at herself in the reflection of the polished shield. She would never admit it to him but the vest did look sexy on her. She was a hot mess. Here she was dressed in his clothes with her legs spread in a blacksmith's workshop. She could see her glistening center and her dark mound in the shield's reflective surface, as well. What was she doing? She was frustrated and not just sexually. She was emotionally insane. She couldn't see any good way out of the situation. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with Ares. But, it didn't matter, they couldn't be together. He was bad news. He brought out the worst in her. Sometimes she wondered who was the monster, him or her. She dropped her head in her hands. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Just go," she ordered.

When he didn't leave, she repeated, "I said go, Ares."

"Well, I would but you kinda have my clothes."

She shrugged out of the vest and handed it to him but refused to look him in the eyes.

He walked to her, took the vest, but didn't move away. "Xena, I understand why you did what you did with Marius. But Xena, he is not me. He may resemble me, but he isn't me. I can't let you play pretend. I won't be another man for you. If you want to be with him, he's in there," Ares pointed toward the blacksmith's house. "I put him in a deep sleep, so we wouldn't be interrupted. If you want a substitute, go ahead, I am sure he'll be more than happy to fill in but Xena he won't fill in, not really. No one can fill you the way I can. Not your senses, not your heart."

"What do you know about hearts?" She spat.

"Not a lot, but I know yours, and I know you've won mine. And, that's gotta count for something."

He put his vest on, pulling on the front edges, putting it in place perfectly. "Come on, I'll take you to Blondie, free ride, no strings."

"No."

"Xena, don't be so damned stubborn. I am offering you a free trip across Greece. Do you know how many mortals. .."

"No, I mean, no, I don't want to go back to Gabrielle, yet."

"You want to stay here and have your little fling then?" Ares bit his bottom lip, trying to control his anger. He gave a half grin, which caused his dimples to pop but in sadness.

"No, I don't want your son. Ares, this is hard for me. Don't you get that?"

"What is so hard for you, Xena?"

"Loving you, you miserable bastard."

"What?"

"I don't want to have these feelings for you. Don't you get that but you're always here, insinuating yourself into my life, even as I try to run as far away from you as possible."

"I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth if that's what it takes, Xena. Why is it so hard to love me? Because of the things I've done?"

"No, no, Ares. I can forgive anything you've done. I don't despise you because of the things you've done, I despise you because of the things I've done. The things I've done in your name."

"Oh, that's rich! What have you ever done in my name, Xena? Really? You laid a path of destruction across the East and even in Greece long before you ever rode at the head of my army. When I found you, you were hell bent on outright death and destruction. It was me who calmed that storm, remember." He touched her gently on the head and let his power flow softly through her. "Remember, Xena, I showed you what true power was."

She clawed at his hand and held onto it for dear life. There was nothing like his power rolling through her. It was emotionally, spiritually, and sexually gratifying all at the same time. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her. He held her and let her feed off of his essence. He knew it had been a long time, he knew the power would overwhelm her. He felt her body shudder against him. She had reached her release. She loosened the grip on his hand and looked up at him, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He caressed her face with the backs of his left hand, his right arm still held her securely.

"Yes, I needed that." She said seriously.

He chuckled.

"I wasn't kidding. I needed to be reminded that you smoothed my edges. You found a rough, ragged piece of iron and worked and polished it until you'd created a weapon of perfectly tempered steel, strong and sure. You know, I've always believed that it was Hercules that set me on the path to love, and that Gabrielle was my guiding light but now, I wonder if it wasn't you pulling me out of the chaos that raged through my soul that gave me the foundation that I needed to find my way."

"Don't give me too much credit. I was still using your marvelous talents for dark and evil purposes, Xena. I am no saint."

"Neither am I, Ares but maybe we aren't as bad for each other as I want to believe."

"I know you've been good for me," He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Take me away from here, Ares."

"You want to go to Gabrielle?" He asked and smoothed his hand down her long black curtain of hair.

"No, I want to spend the day together, holding each other. I want a do over of last night, but this time, I want to enjoy it."

"You've got it," He wrapped both arms around her and they soared into the aether.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares wasn't exactly sure where she wanted him to take her. He just flew through the aether a bit, letting the world swirl around them while she clung to him, her lips pressed to the pulse point of his neck. The mountains, the beach, a temple, the Halls of War, a million possibilities popped into his head but none of them seemed just right. He wanted this experience to be memorable to be perfect.

When it hit him, they came to a stop and landed softly on the ebony floors of his bedroom in his manse on Olympus. Xena had never been here. She'd asked him dozens of times when she'd been his warrior but he would never grant the request. He'd always told her that Olympus was his private sanctuary and he didn't take anyone there.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Olympus," he replied.

Xena marveled at the simple but elegant beauty of the room. The color scheme was his usual black, accented with reds and silvers but the decor lacked the darker elements of most of his temples. There were no skulls or weapons adorning the walls and furniture. Instead, the high-backed couch had a scroll design. The only overt representation of warfare was the large mosaic mural that took up the entire wall opposite of the bed.

"The Battle of Kalmae," Xena whispered as she walked to the tiled portrait of herself in full battle armor, sword in hand, chakram at her hip, standing victoriously as Kalmae burned in flames in the background. Ares was depicted behind her, crowning her with a laurel wreath, naming her his Chosen, The Warrior Princess of Kalmae. "Ares, it's beautiful." Xena breathed in awe.

"I'm rather fond of it," he answered as he moved in behind her and circled his arms around her middle.

Xena turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and whispered, "take me to bed."

She didn't have to ask twice. Ares lifted her off the ground and carried her with the steps of a dancer over to his king sized four-poster bed. He used his powers to pull the covers back and then he gently laid her down on his downy soft mattress. Xena sunk into the comfort and sighed audibly.

"I won't remind you that all of this could be yours."

"You just did."

"Ooops." He grinned as he slid in beside her and laid on his back, putting his arm up so she could rest her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Xena removed her breastplate, bicep cuffs, and gauntlets, got cozy, laying her head against his chest. She pushed his vest back so that nothing separated his flesh from her cheek.

"So now what? We just lay here?" She asked.

"We can do whatever you like."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow as the possibilities ran through her head.

"Really, today is yours. I'm yours."

She walked her fingers along his chest and toyed with the soft hair that grew a little thicker just below his pecs.

"Sing to me," She asked.

"Okay, what do you want to hear?"

"Doesn't matter, anything. I love to hear you sing. You have a beautiful voice."

"So do you, why don't you sing with me?"

"Okay, you remember that Thracian lullaby I taught you?"

"Yeah, I think so." He cleared his throat. "Hush baby bye, high moon is nigh, off to dream you sail. . ."

"Love will keep you well," Xena joined in.

Ares pulled her in closer as they sang themselves to sleep.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Gabrielle awoke for the second morning to find that Xena hadn't returned, her concern ballooned into worry. "Virgil," she shook the warrior poet awake.

He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, morning. Xena make it overnight?" He asked.

"No, she isn't here. I know she can take care of herself but. . ." the possibilities lingered in the air.

"You want to go back for her?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, let's go find her." Virgil said as he began to help the bard break camp.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena awoke feeling more rested than she had in years. The plush comforts of Olympus had done wonders for her aging body. For the first time in a long time, her back didn't ache and creak when she sat up. She looked around the room for a chamber pot. Not finding one, she realized that as a god, he had no use for one. Her full bladder ached as she wondered just where she was supposed to relieve it.

Ares' touch along the the back of her arm sent shivers through her core. How did his touch do that? Electrify her?

"Everything okay?" He propped up on an elbow.

"Fine, I just have a mortal issue, right now."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I kinda need a place to. . ."how did she say it without it sounding indelicate?

"Oh, yeah," he realized what she needed, "there's a privy chamber that my servants use, its downstairs. I'll have Galenius show you.

"No, I'm sure I can find it. You said downstairs?" Xena realized when her bare feet hit the ebony floor that he had removed her boots in her sleep.

"Yes, when you reach the bottom turn left and go down the corridor, three doors, you'll see it."

As he watched Xena head out the door, he began to think about redecorating the master suite. If he had it his way, she was going to be spending a lot more time here. He would have to make adjustments to it to compensate for her mortal needs.

While she was gone, he materialized a large porcelain, clawfoot bathtub in the middle of the bedroom. He filled it with water and then heated the water with his touch until it steamed.

"What's this?" Xena asked as she came back in the room.

"Well, I know how much you love a hot bath, so. . ."

"Yeah, well that tub is not nearly big enough for the both of us," she teased.

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to join you." He answered honestly. His voice nearly caught in his throat as he watched her slide the straps of her leather dress off. She shimmied out of the dress slowly, letting the fabric fall to the floor. His loins tightened as she reached for the cloth straps of the shift she wore underneath.

She loved it when he watched her. His features relaxed and his eyes went from their usual dark brown to a softer hazel. But as much as she loved his eyes on her, she craved his touch more. "Ares, you want to help me undress?"

By all the gods of Olympus, he wanted nothing more. He couldn't find his voice, he simply bobbed his head up and down.

She crooked one finger and beckoned him toward her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

What indeed? He strolled toward her and when he reached her, he stole a quick kiss before he lowered the straps of her shift.

"Xena, you are the most magnificent, stunning creature I've ever beheld."

"Ares, stop it. You don't have to ply me with words." Sometimes the way he went on and on about her beauty embarrassed her.

"I'm not plying you. I rarely get to tell you how much I appreciate your delicate beauty. Oh, I've often commented on your deadly skill and your sexual prowess but I need you to know that for me, it's more than that. The way I feel about you it's almost religious. It has no comparison for me. The feelings you inspire in me, they were foreign to me, before you. Xena, you are my salvation." He kissed her shoulders and collarbone as he talked. The cream colored shift fluttered to the floor. Xena stood naked in the bedchamber of the god of war. Her body was exposed, now if she could only open her heart and soul and she him those, as well.

"I used to think you were the harbinger of my destiny, Ares. Not my salvation but a tool to be wielded and used to get what I wanted out of the world, power, absolute power. But then things changed between us. I started wanting different things. I wanted Olympus back then. I wanted to rule it! Rule you! Rule the world!"

"And now?" He asked as his hands roamed freely over her nakedness.

He cupped her ass with one large hand and pulled her closer to him. "Now, I don't want Olympus, I want you. And I don't want to rule you, I want to love you."

He closed his mouth over her breast and let his tongue lay flat across her nipple. She moaned and pushed him gently off of her.

"Bath first," she reminded.

"I'm just gonna get you all dirty again." He took her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, I count on it and then you can bathe me again, love." She grinned and moved toward the tub.

She moaned deeply and fully as she lowered herself into the hot water. She decided, it would be a tight fit but both of them could manage to squeeze into the tub. She reached for his hand and he complied, climbing in behind her. As they both settled into the bath, the water sploshed over the sides onto the ebony floor. Ares grabbed a bar of lavender soap he'd materialized on the table next to the bathtub and began lathering it. "Do you want me to wash your hair?" 

"Maybe later, right now, I just wanna lay here in your arms, some more. I think I am getting spoiled to it."

He wanted to remind her that all of this was hers for the taking but he didn't want to sound like a broken record.

Xena took the soap from him and created her own lather. She cleaned his sinewous forearms that were wrapped around her and the tops of his strong thighs that stuck out above the water. She felt his cock stiffen against her lower back as she ran the soap in delicate circles around his big knees.

"I think this is a first for me," Ares whispered against her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"A bath? Well, that explains your stench," she punned dryly.

"Hah! That's two to the Warrior Princess but who's keeping score?" He jested, referencing a conversation they'd had years ago in the midnight wilderness when he had given Agathon the metal of Hephaestus.

"I think I was for a long time. Maybe not keeping score but definitely holding grudges." Xena handed him back the soap, leaned forward, and pulled her hair up on top of her head so he could wash her back.

Ares materialized a hair pin out of thin air, made of mother of pearl and sapphires. Xena took the proffered treasure and secured her hair with it. She knew she shouldn't indulge in his parlor tricks but sometimes they were just so so damned convenient.

"I gave you plenty of reasons to hold on to those grudges."

"Let's not focus on the bad, not today." She stretched forward giving him more of her back to clean.

He admired her graceful neck and her long slender back. He ran his finger along the fading remnants of a sword slash that marred her near-perfect flesh.

"What happened here?" He asked, curious about who had come close enough to get a blade on her.

"Band of ruffians, outside of Athens. A very, very gifted kid that's gonna get himself killed."

"Must be pretty talented if he scored a hit on you." Ares wished he'd seen the fight.

"Let's just say, if I'd been recruiting for your army, he'd have a permanent position."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, name's Kleanus, he runs with a bunch of thugs who rob carts and travellers leaving Athens. It'd be worth you time to pay him a visit. I can't believe I am telling you this! Okay, that was a freebie, no more war talk."

"You offered the info freely, Xena, it's not like I was fishing. Besides, you're probably still achieving the greater good, here." Ares roamed the bar of soap over the tense muscles of her lower back, adding just a little more pressure to work out the kinks he found there.

"Yeah, how's that?" She asked and then moaned in delight at the massage.

"Well, if he stays with those bandits, he'll probably end up dead sooner rather than later. The Athenian forces will only put up with that kind of crap for so long. But with me, he could become a career soldier and if he's as good as you say, he could earn himself some farmland to retire on when he gets too old to fight."

"Too old to fight? What is that, anyway?" She shuddered at the thought. She knew she was getting older. She didn't like to think about it. She had never expected to live as long as she had. Sure, she was good with a sword but all warriors met their match someday. A younger sword, a sharper mind, swifter reflexes, youthful stamina, whatever it was, eventually the day would come.

"It's a day I worry about more and more, Xena." Suddenly he grabbed her up in his arms and they were laying completely dry on his bed. "What are we doing here, honey? I'm not trying to put any demands on you but I can't talk about you leaving me, not again. I won't watch you die!"

"Ares, that's inevitable."

'It doesn't have to be, Xena." He mounted her, nudging her thighs apart with his knee.

"Tell me you don't want this! Tell me you don't love me, that you don't want to be my wife. The mother of my children. For once, just be honest with me. I'm not asking you to be my warrior queen, Xena. I just want this. You, here. I want you to be my partner through eternity. My lover, my wife, my woman. I want to be yours, your man, your husband, your partner."

"Ares, don't. Don't do this. We were having a beautiful morning."

"I know, I am sorry but when I smell your mortality, it breaks me."

"Why did you go and fall in love with a mortal anyway, God of War?" She stroked his beard and ran her fingertip along his full bottom lip.

"I asked myself that every day for a very long time but then one day, I realized that the why didn't matter. The fact of my love for you was there and it wasn't going away. Look, I won't bring up your impending demise again, you have my word. Let's just forget about it. Let's pretend we have eternity, even if we don't."

"Sounds great to me. That's what all mortals do anyway. We go through life like we have a million tomorrows."

Ares tried to push the fact of her mortality to the back of his mind. But hard as he tried, he just couldn't. He knew that this might be his last opportunity to show her just how much he treasured her. He was going to make this one count.

"Xena, I swear, I won't bring it up again but I need to do something."

"Yeah, what is it?' She asked as she ran her fingers along the gray at his temples.

"I need you to let me have control. I need to make love to you, like I've wanted to for a long time. I need all day. I don't want a fast romp. I know you like it rough and tumble and we can do that, later, after, but right now, I need to touch you the way I want to. I need to savor you, savor this. I want to memorize you so I'll have it to get through eternity."

How could she deny him such a request? She couldn't give him the forever that he wanted but maybe she could let him have this. Let them both have this. But in truth, she was terrified. She didn't know how to let go. She was more comfortable being in control. She liked it fast and furious because she saw sex as a release more than anything. Would she be able to walk away, if she let him really love her?

She looked into his chestnut eyes. There was a neediness there that she had seen before but had outright ignored. By the gods, she knew she was in trouble. "I'm yours, Ares. I've always been yours, I just didn't know it. Make love to me."

"Chakram." he whispered against her pebbled nipple.

"What?" she asked as her back arched off the bed, pushing her nipple into his mouth.

"Chakram, that's your safe word. If I do anything you don't like, all you have to say is chakram and I'll stop."

"Okay, you plan on tying me up and spanking me, Ares?"

"No, you'd be comfortable with all of that. I plan on kissing every blessed inch of you, worshipping you, treating you like the goddess you are, you might find the depth of my love overwhelming. If you do, just say your safe word. I am going to rub you, and lick you, and fuck you till your bones go soft and your insides feel like jelly, Xena."

"Promises, promises," She taunted.

"Just remember your safe word, Warrior Princess." Ares smiled and descended toward her sweet center.

An hour later, Xena panted as she rode out her sixth orgasm, and he hadn't even penetrated her with his cock yet. Ares slid his wet fingers out of her still spasming cunt and began working his mouth along her legs.

"Do you need a few minutes to regroup?" He offered.

"I can take anything you can dish out." She wasn't about to let him think he had the upper hand but she was getting close to her breaking point. She wanted to feel him inside her but she wasn't going to beg him for it.

"We'll see about that," he teased as he rolled her over and begin kissing the backs of her thighs while his nimble fingers massaged her solid calves. The molten kisses he placed on her ass cheeks as he made his way toward her torso set her core aflame again. When his kisses finally reached her shoulder blades, she could feel his stiff cock pressed strongly against her hip. She reached down and ran her hand along the velvety length of it, feeling his precum coat her fingers before he grabbed her hand. "Uh, huh, this is about me taking care of you."

"What's the matter, afraid, you'll blow your load if I touch you?"

"That's exactly the problem, my dear. Now hands to yourself or I will tie you up after all," he warned as he took her two wrists in one big hand and pinned them above her head. He climbed on top of her and released her hands so that he could run his flat palm down her spine. Her ass arched toward him. He spread her ass cheeks with his left hand and looked down at her hot pink opening. Her juices were running out of her vulva and coating her lips nicely. He slicked one finger along her opening before taking his cock in his right hand and and rubbing it along her slit to wet it with her natural fluid.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm," Xena was dying to feel that first push inside of her. She was tempted to just move back and slide on to him but she had promised that she'd let him take the lead.

"Oh, you like that, do you?"

"Yes, yes, gods, yes." She breathed and writhed like a banshee.

He ran his cock leisurely back and forth over her cunt a couple of more times before placing both hands on either side of her torso and pressing his hips forward so that his cock inched into her pussy.

Xena thought she was going to explode. He was fuller than she remembered. Or maybe the hour of tortuous pleasure that he had put himself through had engorged his shaft to its thickest extent. Either way she was fairly certain that neither of them were going to last too long. He stilled himself, letting her walls adjust to his girth. When he could wait no longer he started rocking gently in and out of her. Soon, his rhythm became more frantic as he was quickly losing the grip on his own control.

Just when she thought he was going to explode, he pulled out and turned her over. He wanted to see her eyes, her gorgeous blue eyes as he made her come again. He slid back inside her and began thrusting for everything he had. A bead of sweat fell from his brow onto her cheek. She quickly picked it up with her fingertip and tasted it. Soon, she was a complete frenzy, meeting him thrust for thrust, pulling him into her deeper deeper with her heels and her hands. She couldn't get enough, she wanted every last inch of him. She looked into his dark eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration and she came undone. Her cunt clenched his cock hard, milking him, pulling him even deeper and tighter like a vice. As she finished coming, he pulled out of her and began fisting his cock over her abdomen.

"No, no, chakram, chakram," she yelled."

"What? What?" He was confused, she'd picked a hell of a time to use her safe word, he was on the brink of orgasm.

"Chakram, Ares. I want you inside me."'

"Are you sure?" He was only pulling out because he didn't think for a minute that she would want him coming inside of her.

"Yes, I want you in me. I want you to come inside me. I want you. I want all of you. Bathe me in your seed."

She didn't have to ask twice. Ares rammed his cock back into her still hot and wet tunnel and begin fucking her for all he had. Her passion reignited and quickly remounted. Soon she was coming on him again, this time his orgasm joined her own as he emptied his essence inside his love. Spent, he collapsed beside her and pulled her into his loving embrace.

He felt the bed shudder. He looked down at Xena, who was trying unsuccessfully to control her breathing to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Xena, what's wrong, what did I do?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ares, you did everything right. Everything was just perfect. Too perfect."

"I didn't want to make you cry."

"These are good tears, Ares. They are tears of years of pent up desire and love."

He wiped away her tears and pulled her tighter against him.

"I've never felt so loved, Ares. You were wonderful. I was always afraid you had that in you."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, afraid. I love you, Ares."

"I love you, Xena."

He kissed her, letting his tongue dance against her own. She could taste herself on him. It was delicious their spices mixed together.

"Ares, do you think we can make a real relationship work? I mean how would we work out the logistics?"

"What do you mean? I could travel with you, if you want."

"You and Gabrielle, Gabrielle, oh my god, she must be worried to death. I should have met up with them yesterday at the latest." Xena had completely forgotten about her friend. She felt like an idiot. "Crap, Ares, I need you to take me to her. She has to be wondering where I got off to."

"You know she's not gonna like the answer. Look, we don't have to tell her, if you don't want to."

"Do you think I am ashamed of this? Because Ares, what just happened here, I could never be ashamed of that. She's my best friend, of course I am going to tell her, I just had the most gratifying sex of my life."

He smiled, rather pleased with himself.

Xena raised an eyebrow, "But don't get cocky and don't strut around like a peacock in front of her."

"Alright, alright, you have my word."

"As my lover, my partner, my man?" 

"Yes. Wait, does this mean?"

"It does. You're mine. And just so there's no confusion, I expect exclusivity."

"Xena, after that, nothing else could compare. But the same goes for you, no more substitutes."

"I don't know who I was kidding. There is no substitute for you."

"Do we have time for another round before I take you back to Blondie?"

"Sword," Xena smiled.

"What?" Ares asked.

"That's your safe word," She grinned mischieviously as she lowered her lips toward his hardening manhood.

-Fin-


End file.
